


He is My Garden. He Rules Every Blossom

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sexting, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:40p.m.Sorry. Too much? I can dial it back a bit for my sensitive little thing.This time the photo was a close up of Nishinoya’s face, chin cozied into his palm, lips parted, eyes half lidded and for god’s sake those long, fluffy dark lashes of his fanning up. Asahi was in the middle of texting, “you’re a weasel,” when another text came in.Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:44p.m.Or you could just hurry  on home so I can do all the things I’ve been thinking to you.Asahi’s stomach stirred warm with arousal, and he wished there was a switch to just turn off his brain, a switch that wasn’t Nishinoya’s little body pressing into his.  He was curious though, and before he could think better of it, found himself responding.Even over phone, shielding him from the horrors of face-to-face contact, Asahi is still a flustered mess. It doesn’t help that Noya is textbook terrible at sextingandhis long time lover.Asahi has no excuse.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	He is My Garden. He Rules Every Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 28: Dirty Talk  
> Back with my OTP! :D

**Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 8:58p.m.**  
Hey, watcha doin 

Asahi drew a sigh when he heard his phone buzz, hopping down from his spot perched on his desk and rounding it to collect his phone from the leather chair. It had gotten rather dark on him, his office bathed in late night shadows. He flicked on the lamp, watching it flicker lambent on his desk. He’d have to be better about that. He had such a bad habit of getting absorbed in work, and disregarding the atmosphere around him. The only reason he ever took his lunch breaks is because Nishinoya sent him reminder texts or drove up to have lunch with him. Asahi opened his phone, blinking at the messages tailing down his screen. The last five times Nishinoya texted him, Asahi had ignored them in favor of concept productivity. Clothes didn’t design themselves, so Asahi chose work over Nishinoya’s boredom. Though, in Nishinoya’s defense, Asahi had been vacillating between staying late and clocking out early and had yet to provide him with a straight answer. Asahi glanced at the time written in the top of his screen. Nine p.m. His lips parted in a soundless gasp. It was a good two hours past his shift. Geez. Asahi shook his head and made to reply. How did he do this stuff? 

**Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:00p.m.**  
I’m so sorry Yuu. I got caught up. 

**Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:01p.m.**  
It’s fine. Are you all right? Did your boss keep you? Or did you decide to do some extra work after all? 

**Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:04p.m.**  
The last one.

 **Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:04p.m.**  
Hot damn! Are you satisfied with all you got done? Or are you still working? 

**Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:06p.m.**  
No. I’m done. I’m packing up now.

 **Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:06p.m.**  
Kay. Lookin forward to seeing you. Been thinking bout you all day. 

Asahi lost his footing and tripped, catching himself on his desk. So Nishinoya was expecting sex when he got home. Yikes. Well, he supposed it had been quite a while, and he had immersed himself in nothing but art and his favorite headphones for two hours longer than what Nishinoya had expected. Sex was fair compensation.

 **Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:13p.m.**  
Oh yeah? What are you doing right now Ducky?

 **Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:25p.m.**  
I got out of the shower a little bit ago. 

Asahi’s eyes widened. He had not expected Nishinoya to send a picture. The attachment loaded immediately and Asahi was treated to a three quarter profile of Nishinoya against their bedroom wall, head tilted down, messy corvid hair splashing into his face, glossy and damp from his shower, that one blonde strand peaking between his narrowed brown eyes. His face was appealing as it was. He didn’t have to be guiding one sleeve of his rumpled black T-shirt down, revealing the crease of his collar bone, the curve of his dimpled, white shoulder. Good god. How did he even accomplish that?

 **Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:27p.m.**  
Noya! 

**Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:27p.m.**  
Yes, Sweetheart? 

**Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:29p.m.**  
Starting off pretty strong aren’t we?

 **Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:40p.m.**  
Sorry. Too much? I can dial it back a bit for my sensitive little thing. 

This time the photo was a close up of Nishinoya’s face, chin cozied into his palm, lips parted, eyes half lidded and for god’s sake those long, fluffy dark lashes of his fanning up. Asahi was in the middle of texting, “you’re a weasel,” when another text came in. 

**Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:44p.m.**  
Or you could just hurry on home so I can do all the things I’ve been thinking to you. 

Asahi’s stomach stirred warm with arousal, and he wished there was a switch to just turn off his brain, a switch that wasn’t Nishinoya’s little body pressing into his. He was curious though, and before he could think better of it, found himself responding. 

**Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:46p.m.**  
Like what? 

**Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:47p.m.**  
I wanna put my hands in your hair. It’s always so silky y’know? I miss your soft lips, a bunch of other stuff, but I’d hate to get too lewd for you. 

Asahi bit his lip. Nishinoya was poking fun at him. There was already a hue of crimson rising to Asahi’s cheeks, so he was well within his right. Still he felt the need to defend himself. 

**Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:50p.m.**  
I am not that sensitive. You can tell me anything. 

**Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:52p.m.**  
Really? But I bet if I just mentioned something like, I dunno, dragging my tongue up your neck, kissing all down your shoulders just to taste that sweet skin of yours? I bet you’d blush. 

**Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:52p.m.**  
No! 

He _was_ in fact blushing. 

**Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:54p.m.**  
Oh yeah, send me a picture then. Prove it. Don’t care if the lighting is bad I just wanna see your pretty face. 

**Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:55p.m.**  
Uhhh, no. 

His flush was warmer, more apparent, and his heart twisted with embarrassment from the slew of laughing emojis Nishinoya sent. 

**Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 9:55p.m.**  
Please, Baby, send me a picture? I wanna see my shy turtle blush. 

**Rusty Rose/Azumane Asahi: 9:57p.m.**  
Noya, I can’t with you right now.

And his gaze, regretfully, guiltily, kept flitting back to the photos Nishinoya sent prior to now. 

**Lil Duck/Nishinoya Yuu: 10:00p.m.**  
Then come home. Your pants aren’t gonna get themselves off. Your chest won’t caress itself. Your cock won’t suck itself, either. 

A general rule of thumb for dirty talk, start out slow and gently work your way up, just like foreplay. Nishinoya ignored that and charged in as reckless and excitable as always, and somehow, _somehow,_ always managed to fluster Asahi. Asahi’s face was burning as he stuffed his binders and stationery into his crossbody bag, pointedly disregarding the twitching beneath his belt as he swung it over his shoulder and strolled from his office.

* * *

Asahi gasped, because Nishinoya was all over him as soon as his shoes were in the genkan and his cross body satchel was resting safely on the living room couch. When he entered their bedroom, sliding the door shut behind him, Nishinoya had jumped from his lounging spot on the bed and crossed the room in a cheery stride over to him. 

“Yuu,” Asahi choked out, as Nishinoya’s hands steadied at his hips and shoved him back against the closed door, as Nishinoya ran his hands over Asahi’s shoulders and pulled himself up, legs wrapping around Asahi’s hips as he pressed against him. 

“You’ve been gone all day,” Nishinoya tucked his head into Asahi’s neck, dotting hot, open mouthed kisses along the column of his throat. A shudder passed through Asahi as he fit his hands under Nishinoya’s thighs, holding him up. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Asahi said, voice deep with contrition as he touched a kiss to Nishinoya’s hair. 

“Do you still wanna do something?” Nishinoya dropped from Asahi’s arms like a cat in favor of peering up at him, hands back on his hips. 

“Uhh, sure,” Asahi rubbed at the base of his neck, delighting in the sunny smile brightening up Nishinoya’s features. Nishinoya snagged Asahi by the collar of his maroon cardigan, pulling him down into a kiss. Asahi sighed, eyes fluttering closed as Nishinoya’s hand raked through his hair. He was going to break his back bending over so much to kiss Nishinoya, but Nishinoya was doing the same amount if not more spinal acrobatics when they were in bed together to assuage their height difference. Asahi moaned, as Nishinoya’s taste filled him and his nails ran down the back of Asahi’s neck. Nishinoya swirled his hand around to grab Asahi’s ass, squeezing and kneading. Asahi’s back arched. 

“Like that?” Nishinoya whispered, breaths heavy as they pulled away. Asahi nodded and collapsed into another kiss, cradling Nishinoya’s neck and biting his bottom lip. The pair spared little conversation as they stumbled to the bed, fumbling to get each other’s clothes off while still trying to kiss. It was an ineffective strategy, but Asahi’s Black jeans made it to the floor and Nishinoya could slide his knee between smooth, tight thighs.In another string of succulent kisses, Nishinoya’s T-shirt was off and his pants and boxers were half way down his thighs. Asahi was nearly undressed too, his button up the only thing left. 

Nishinoya drew a sharp breath at Asahi’s newly exposed, peachy skin, “You are such a sexy little thing.” He trained his hands up Asahi’s torso, fingers sliding over the expanses of his abdominal muscles, his rippling chest. Nishinoya sighed, a long hum, a shaky exhale through his nose. 

“Little?” Asahi chuckled, in that low rumble that made Nishinoya tremble, “Look who’s talkin.” He pushed Nishinoya to the bed, pinning his wrists above his head with just one hand, resting his knees on either side of Nishinoya’s tiny waist. A rosebud hue filtered across Nishinoya’s skin. He did so hate it when Asahi crawled over him and pinned him down like this. It was way too erotic, and made him feel way too small. He pursed his lips, irritated he couldn’t undo Asahi’s auburn hair from its messy bun as customary for their bedroom activities. 

“Yuu, your nipples are astoundingly perky,” Asahi said, and then muttered under his breath, “As usual.” He brushed his thumb over Nishinoya’s nipples. They were tiny, just like the rest of him. “Fuck, they’re so hard. You excited?” 

“Shut up!” Nishinoya whined, another wave of red washing his body as he shivered. “And stop teasing me.” 

“As you wish, my Lil Duck,” Asahi ducked his head down to suck Nishinoya’s nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers. Nishinoya yipped, flinched and flicked his eyes shut, his freed hands coming up to untie Asahi’s bun. Asahi gave a muffled sigh as his hair cascaded around his shoulders. Nishinoya ran his hands up and down Asahi’s shoulder blades. Damn, he was such a sucker for sexy backs. And yeah, Asahi didn’t have the back of someone like Ushijima or Bokuto, but his back was still hella impressive. 

“You’re so strong...” Nishinoya breathed as he felt out Asahi’s back, words dazed and incoherent from Asahi’s hand and tongue tricks. “I could kiss that forever.”  
Asahi gave a happy little huff and pulled away. “They’re still perking up.” 

“And your thick ass cock is still leaking precum,” Nishinoya quick-fired back, raising up on his elbows. It took every ounce of Asahi’s mental strength not to hide his countenance in his hands. 

“Maybe you should do something about that,” he mumbled instead. Nishinoya leaned toward him with a smirk. 

“Oh sure,” he wrapped his hand around Asahi’s pulsing erection and stroked, features twisting with an even wilder smile at the way Asahi doubled back and groaned. “Just tell me what to do and I’ll let you break my back any way you want, Big Boy,” he cooed, eyes twinkling, the tip of his tongue resting on his bottom lip. The couple was just exchanging blushes at this point, scarlet swimming up to Asahi’s cheeks, down his neck. 

“This is how you want me?” Nishinoya tossed a look over his shoulder from his spot on his hands and knees. 

“Stop wording it like that. It sounds like you’re my slave or something,” Asahi said, though Nishinoya glancing back at him like that was an undeniably desirable image. Asahi set one knee on the bed, climbing onto it after having fit his condom. Nishinoya had gotten himself ready, the lubricant abandoned on the nightstand. 

“It’s just a question Babe,” Nishinoya said, a luminous laugh in his words. 

“Yes, I want you like that,” Asahi huffed, firm and stubborn in his delivery. Nishinoya gasped as Asahi’s massive hands braced down on his back. 

“You’re really tiny, Lil Duck. Is this too much pressure on you?” Asahi asked. 

“No, I’m fine,” Nishinoya bowed his head, muscles constricting under Asahi’s palms. Asahi’s hands were warm against Nishinoya’s cool flesh, the weight a comfort. Asahi nodded to himself, taking a breath as he lined himself up. Nishinoya never minded if Asahi just pushed right in, but Asahi was more cautious and definitely preferred to ease in. Nishinoya was so small, Asahi always felt a little squeezed whenever he first bottomed out. 

“You’re tight today Yuu. You relaxed enough? Anything hurt?” Asahi asked, fully settled. 

“... m’fine..” Nishinoya stole a glance at him, then his head was back down. “You’re.. you’re big though. ...It feels a little heavier in this position but I.., I like it though.” 

“All right,” it shouldn’t have made Asahi blush, but the color red never evaded him for long. Asahi pulled out, sliding back in for his first thrust. 

Asahi set to his regular pace, gradually building speed with every encouraging compilation Nishinoya put out for him, be it a protracted grunt, or a yelping groan. Every “Yeah, that’s good,” “Harder, a little faster,” “Like that, yes, just like that, Rosy,” pushing him along. Nishinoya was tight, very hot, hips snapping, drawing heavy gasps and quiet moans from Asahi as he pumped him up, fingernails digging into Nishinoya’s shoulder blades, his auburn hair swishing around his face, half obscuring his vision, which was only in part a problem when he ducked to kiss down Noya’s spine. 

“Fuck Asahi! Oh fuck Asahiiiii!” Nishinoya whined, “I’m so close! Fuck.. I’m really close!”  
Asahi dipped over him to whisper in his ear, “You’re pretty cute when you’re coming undone like this Yuu. A couple more thrusts should finish you out eh?”

“Y-you’re awful dangerous when you t-talk like that..” Nishinoya hiccuped, and as established, was cumming within a few more thrusts. His body stuttered and spasmed as pleasure swathed over him, pricking white in his vision, prompting him to toss his head back with a cry. His arms and thighs quaked as he tried to stay upright so Asahi could finish. Asahi’s motions became erratic, electricity sizzling up his skin as he moved through Nishinoya’s climax, submitting to his own culmination moments later. He dropped onto Nishinoya with a meek groan, body gleaming with sweat as he convulsed, eyes closed. Nishinoya flit his eyes shut with a sigh. Asahi was heavy, but it felt good. 

“I think I got you this time,” Asahi’s arms came around Nishinoya and he ushered him against his chest. 

“No way, you were still as rabbit like as ever,” Nishinoya spat, resting his head in the crook of Asahi’s neck. “If there is ever a time that you get the better of me, it’s because I let you.” 

“Sure, whatever you say,” Asahi rolled his eyes with a mock demure smile, shutting up as Nishinoya pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and threaded a hand in russet hair. Nishinoya laid another kiss to Asahi’s lips just to say, “You sure are sweet.” 

Asahi bloomed an unmistakable shade of pink.

“You’re hate material Noya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it fair for Nishinoya to suck at sexting simply because _I’m_ incompetent in writing the subject? No, but ah well. Lucky Asahi’s a big ole simp.  
> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos help stimulate what few brain sells I have, so feel free to drop a couple if you don’t mind. :)  
> Maintain your energy with a well deserved nap and food that makes you smile. Take care you blessings <3


End file.
